piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sea serpent
A sea serpent was a mythical, snake or dragon like animal that seafaring lore would describe as a giant green monster with yellow eyes that lived in the oceans, and particularly said to appear during violent storms. History The Serpiente de Muerta was a blue sea serpent that was covered with fish-like fins and breathed blue fire, which Jack Sparrow claimed he had encountered on Isla de Muerta. The crew of the Black Pearl had also encountered a giant serpent that was mentioned in the lore of the game Snake Eyes the very next day after they had played the game. The serpent approached the ship and swallowed the pirate Mary Bonny, who later appeared alive on a remote deserted island.The Eyes Have It! Following their escape from Fort Charles, Pintel and Ragetti encountered a sleeping sea serpent which was floating around for so long it grew trees on its back, making the two pirates mistake it for an island.The Sleeping Island! One serpent appeared to be part of the Flying Dutchman, and under the command of Captain Davy Jones. It was more free-spirited than the Kraken, sometimes swimming away from the ship on a whim. The sea serpent was sometimes used to capture sailors for Davy Jones' crew. The sea serpent was awakened by Will Turner while he was stowing away on the Flying Dutchman. The sea serpent attempted to retrieve him, but Will managed to turn the tables and gained control of the creature. During the War Against Piracy, the sea serpents were attacked and killed by pirate alliances because of their bodies resources were obtained for multiple things, many monsters were attacked for the same reasons as the Mermaid, the Cursed Wanderer, Ancient Octopus, Banshee, Spectral Sawfish, Mutated Whale and the Giant Lobster.Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War Behind the scenes *This serpent may be related to another serpent that guarded the Cloak of Caladonis on the Island of the Cloak of Caladonis. They are both green and have red eyes. However, the other serpent has several heads, and this one has only one head. *Because the Serpiente de Muerta appeared in The Legend of Jack Sparrow, it is unknown if the serpent actually inhabited Isla de Muerta or if such a creature ever existed. *The Rainbow Serpent and the Sea beast were possibly kin to sea serpents. *In the video game Pirates of the Caribbean Online, grape shot cannons were described in hints as being "useful" against sea serpents. Though the creature never appeared in the game, models in the developer phase files indicated that they were in development but were presumably cancelled, like many other updates. *In the non-canon video game LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game a sea serpent chases Jack Sparrow when his crew throws him overboard during Hector Barbossa's mutiny on the Black Pearl. *Sea serpents were featured in Terry Rossio's original script for Dead Men Tell No Tales. One was killed by Jack Sparrow on the streets of Georgetown, San Domingo. Three other sea serpents attacked the abandoned Spanish fortress, Fort San Cristóbal, during the final battle, with one of them killing the main villain, the Sea Widow, who was marked with the Black Spot.Pirates of the Caribbean DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES Screenplay by Terry Rossio Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''The Eyes Have It!'' *''The Sleeping Island!'' *''The Journey of Will Turner!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for Buccaneer Gold'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War'' Notes and references External Links *Sea serpent on Wikipedia Category:Creatures